


Marriage Makers

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2018 [12]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: G slur, M/M, Tommy is generally a dick, sex work shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce is so in love with Bruce.  Unfortunately, those around him aren't quite so smitten.Set in my Scandals and Strippers Universe.





	Marriage Makers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of Story a Day in May. Prompt: Ugly Duckling Structure
> 
> Think of this as a guideline for how things will eventually go down in my Scandals and Strippers universe, whenever I get back to it.

The welcome was cool when Bruce brought Dick home for the first time.

"He's just after your money," his father said.

"It's only a phase," his mother said.

Bruce took Dick to the penthouse and stayed there with him, avoiding his parents in the manor as often as he could.

"I'm really not that bad," Dick said. "It's just that I'm younger than you. They don't trust me."

Bruce wanted them to trust Dick. He'd fallen head over heels for him, and he wanted everyone to love Dick as much as he did.

Dick laughed and kissed him, and told him everything would be all right.

The first gala of the season began that night, and Bruce was determined that Dick should enjoy himself. Dick dressed up in a tailor made suit with high-waisted trousers that showed off his figure, and a bolero jacket to accent his chest, a ruffled shirt finishing off the look. He looked like the dancer Bruce knew him to be.

"You look radiant," Bruce said, holding him tight.

Dick smiled up at him. "And you look very handsome, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce was going to marry Dick, he was sure of it.

The gala began without a hitch. Bruce introduced Dick to several of his family friends and contacts, and Dick was his usual charming self. But soon the whispers started.

"Awfully young."

"Gold-digger."

"Got to be a gigolo, look at him."

"Poor Mrs. Wayne, she so wanted Bruce to be normal."

Bruce's grip tightened around Dick's waist, his usual smile dropping into a tense frown. Dick steered him to one side of the room and touched his face.

"Don't listen to them," he said. "Focus on me."

Bruce held Dick's hand. "Doesn't it hurt you?"

Dick shrugged. "I'm used to it."

That left Bruce with a sour taste in his mouth. That Dick would have to be used to people disparaging him was the last straw. "We should leave, then. You shouldn't have to be used to it."

"It's your party, Bruce," Dick said. "I'll go wherever you go."

"Ah, if it isn't Bruce Wayne and his Gypsy slut."

Bruce and Dick turned at once, Dick glaring icy death at the man who spoke.

"Tommy," Bruce said in acknowledgement.

Tommy was clearly already drunk. "Look at him! Fiery as ever, singling you out into a corner." Everything he said was twice as loud as it needed to be. People behind them stopped their conversations to stare. "You really don't do background checks on the people you meet, do you, Bruce?"

"I know Dick's background fine," Bruce said.

"Then you picked him up for it." Tommy looked at Dick for the first time, as if just noticing him. "So tell me, are you really as flexible as they say. I'm sure we'd all love to be entertained by you."

"Thomas, stop it," Bruce said.

"Go be drunk somewhere else, white boy," Dick said, his mouth turned up in a sneer.

Tommy laughed. "He's so fierce! What a little spitfire." He leaned close to Dick, reeking of alcohol. "How much for a night with you? Bruce can't have a monopoly on you."

For a moment, it looked like Dick barely moved, but in the next instant, Tommy was on the ground with a bloody nose, and Dick was rubbing his fist. Bruce put a protective arm around Dick.

"We're going home."

Tommy scrambled to sit up. "Pray he's not catching, Bruce. You might want to get yourself tested."

Dick spun around to go after him, but Bruce put his arms around Dick's shoulders. "Let it go, Dick. Leave him."

Dick shot one last glare at Tommy, then let Bruce lead him back out to the car.

That night, Dick broke down in Bruce's arms, crying until he had nothing left to cry. Bruce held him until Dick's breathing evened out and he hugged Bruce tight.

"I shouldn't have taken you there," Bruce said. "That was a mistake. I never thought anyone would--"

"No, it's OK," Dick said. "I mean, it's not OK, but it's not your fault. It's me. I attract people like that. I always have."

"It's not your fault, Dick. It's Tommy's. It's everyone there." He pulled Dick back to look at him. "Let's get married, Dick. Right now."

Dick sniffed and chuckled. "Don't you rich people have to post banns or something?"

"Not at all. We'll just go down, or we'll fly to Vegas and get married. Then no one can treat you like that anymore. I'll protect you."

Dick rested his head against Bruce's chest. "You'd miss having a wedding."

"A wedding's just a party. We could announce it after."

Dick laughed. "Alright. I will marry you, Bruce Wayne."

Bruce kissed him and held him close.

The next day, they went down to the courthouse and got their marriage license. For once, Bruce didn't go out in any disguise. He wanted to be seen with Dick wherever he went. After the signing, Bruce took Dick back to the manor.

"They'll have to accept you," Bruce said eagerly. Dick just smiled a sad little smile and said nothing. He knew how well that would work.

Bruce introduced Dick to his mother first. "We're married, Mother. Dick is my husband now."

Martha blinked between them. "So soon? But I thought-- I mean, we'd never met him before."

"You're meeting him now."

Dick smiled amiably and held out his hand. "I know this is sort of the wrong way 'round, but I'm Dick. We thought we'd tell you before you saw it in the tabloids."

"I thank you for that. Bruce, this is so sudden. What has your father said?"

"I, uh, haven't seen him yet," Bruce confessed. "We're planning on talking to him next."

"Talking to who next?" Thomas Wayne asked, coming into the room. Martha stood and went over to greet him.

"Darling, this is Dick. Bruce's husband."

"Husband? But you just told us about him the other day!"

Bruce wrapped an arm around Dick's waist. "I know. But we love each other, and we thought we might as well do it now."

"You're the, ah, dancer?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, sir," Dick said. "But I might be quitting now. I'm thinking of teaching acrobatics to kids."

"That sounds very nice," Thomas said. He looked at Bruce quizzically.

"I don't want your money, sir," Dick said. He gazed up at Bruce, smiling. "All I want is Bruce."

Bruce smiled back at him. For a moment, they stood there staring at each other, ignoring the world around them. It was only when Thomas spoke again that they broke apart.

"Yes, well, that's all very nice, then." He looked at his wife.

Martha smiled. "Will you two stay for lunch? I'd like to get to know you better, Dick."

Dick beamed. "I'd love to."

Martha took Thomas' arm and led the way to the lunch room. Dick and Bruce followed, wrapped up in each other. It may have been a rocky start, but it was a start they were willing to have.


End file.
